


Language || Destiel Smut

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Top Castiel, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Dean comes over to Cas' house to fix his fridge.....the rest would be spoilers so you gotta read it to find out





	Language || Destiel Smut

When Dean knocked on the door of his client it was opened by an incredibly good looking raven-haired man who was on the phone. “Sorry to interrupt your call. I’ll try to fix your refrigerator as quietly as possible,” Dean told the man smiling.

The raven-haired man led Dean to his kitchen where his broken fridge resided. Finally, the man hung up the phone and got to introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Castiel,” he shook Dean’s hand, “Hello, I’m Dean. Now, what seems to be the problem with your fridge?” “It’s not getting cold enough. I put it on the highest setting, but the things in my fridge aren’t getting cold enough and they’re starting to go bad.” Cas told him, “Okie Dokie. I’ll see if I can fix it,” Dean responded. At that moment Castiel’s phone started to ring again, he answered it and mouthed the word “sorry” to Dean for having to take another call. Dean nodded his head and went to work. Cas stayed close to the kitchen where he could still see Dean, but not so far that he would bother the mechanic. Castiel was talking to his brother, Gabriel in Russian in hopes that Dean didn’t understand them. “Yeah, this damn refrigerator broke again, but on the bright side, the guy fixing it is really hot. Incredibly hot, I wish he’d let me suck his cock and fuck me right into my kitchen table. Yes, Gabe, he’s that hot. No, I won’t send you pictures. But I will tell you that I have the best view of his perfect ass that was probably sculpted by the Gods themselves.” Dean stood up after a few minutes and told Castiel, in Russian, “Yeah, you’re gonna need a new fridge. And thanks for that, I think you’re really hot too,” he smirked. Cas stared at him wide-eyed, absolutely mortified that the mechanic understood every word that came out of his mouth. Apparently, Gabe heard him speak in Russian and wouldn’t stop laughing at how royally screwed Castiel was. “Gabriel, I’m gonna have to call you back,”

Dean walked slowly toward Cas and moved closer to the point where their lips were mere centimeters apart. Then, in a low, husky voice, Dean whispered, “Do you really want me to fuck you into that table? A. I’d much rather a bed B. I’d prefer to be on the bottom.” Castiel was temporarily speechless, it was surreal, this was actually happening. It was like a porno, the hot mechanic comes in to fix something and then you end up screwing them. “We can move this party upstairs to my room if you’d like. And I think we can arrange you being on the bottom. Just follow me.”

Cas led Dean upstairs to his room without saying a word. As soon as the door to Castiel’s room closed, he had the mechanic against the wall, their lips locked together in pure hunger and lust. Cas put his hands on the larger man’s chest and gripped his shirt hard, pulling him close where he could feel his erection against his belly. “Oh. Hard already? Man, you must have been thinking about this for a while,“ Castiel got into his dominant role more than willing to own this beautiful man for the next hour or so. Dean only gave a small whimper in response, not having the most sound mind at the moment. Cas dragged the larger man over to his bed and threw him on top of the sheets. Cas followed quickly behind and straddled Dean’s hips leaving him immobile, “Oh, by the way. I never got your name. What is it? I have to know what to scream when I come,” Cas had nothing but lust in his voice, staring at the man below him waiting for a response. “D-Dean,” the mechanic told him, “Hm, nice to meet you Dean. Now take off your shirt.” The larger man went to work at his button down flannel shirt in double quick time. As soon as it was off, Cas was all over his neck, nipping and biting the smooth skin. He trailed his hands across Dean’s toned torso, feeling every muscle. Then, Castiel moved down to the larger man’s nipples which he suckled on and played with the other using his free hand. Dean moaned…loudly, being the perfect bottom and enjoying every moment of it. “There you go, let it all out,” Cas mumbled against his skin. He then moved over to the other nipple sucking and nibbling like he was with the other one earning him more sounds of pleasure. Then, it was time to work on the main attraction. Castiel stopped everything immediately causing a whimper of protest from Dean. Cas said nothing as he looked the larger male in the eye and undid his own pants and kicked them off, leaving him in only his boxers. “Your turn,” Cas told the man below him, Dean was quick to do so and copied Castiel in only leaving on his boxers. Cas put his arms on either side of Dean to keep himself in place as he ever so slowly ground their erections together revelling in the amazing friction. Both men were moaning, feeling the other’s erection against their own and both wanting more. “Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck. Youfeelsogood,” Dean groaned as he bucked his hips up to meet the Raven-haired man’s. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” Cas said with an evil smirk, he was enjoying every second of this. As he continued to grind their hips together, Castiel tried his best to take his boxers off. It was messy and he couldn’t get them off right, but eventually his underwear laid discarded on the floor. He shot a knowing look to Dean, signaling for him to do the same. This time they stopped so it wasn’t as difficult. Finally, both men were naked and hungrily kissing each other again. Castiel worked his tongue into Dean’s mouth, licking every available spot, tasting everything that the larger man had to give. The stubble against Dean’s chin rubbed against Cas’s chin, making the experience ten times more electrifying. Dean’s wails and moans were swallowed by Castiel as he continued his onslaught of the larger male’s mouth. When Cas pulled away, a string of saliva kept them connected as blue eyes met green and for a single second they were completely in sync. Castiel got off off Dean’s hips and pulled his legs apart so he could fit between his legs. Cas put three fingers in front of Dean’s mouth and commanded, “Suck,” soon enough his fingers were engulfed by Dean’s warm, wet mouth. Cas’ fingers were kind of salty as the mechanic swirled his tongue around them, getting them as wet as possible and did so until he was told to stop. Castiel took his more than wet fingers out of Dean’s mouth and brought them to his bright pink puckering hole. Cas tantalizingly slowly traced his finger over the rim of Dean’s hole. The larger man went into a frenzy of erogenous emotions which went straight to his dick. He whimpered, wanting to at least be filled with a finger, or something to stimulate his over-sensitive cock. “P-please fuck m-me,” Dean choked out, being the charming bottom he is. “Well since you said please…” Castiel forcefully put in all three fingers at once. Dean’s back arched as he took in a sharp breath in surprise and agony of the fullness so quickly. Cas smirked and chuckled darkly, he pumped his fingers slowly and deliberately making Dean’s dick twitch in frustration. “Fuck! Go faster!” Dean practically screamed, this just made Cas go slower, though he planned on making it all back up to him when it was time to put his dick inside. Eventually Castiel picked up speed to the point where he was going as fast as his hand would allow and suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean gaping open and empty. Cas made eye contact with the mechanic and licked his fingers, tasting every bit of Dean, “God, that’s so hot,” the larger man groaned. Castiel held on to Dean’s legs and put them on his shoulder, giving the raven-haired man perfect access to the mechanic’s needy hole. Cas lined his cock up, pressing the head gently to the entrance, “Ready?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and shortly after Cas pushed his length in all the way until he bottomed out. He took a moment for Dean to get used to the full feeling until Castiel started moving. He went at a moderate speed before going into merciless, piercing thrusts that Dean could feel all over. “Ahhh! Cas! Sofuckinggood,” were a few things that Dean shouted while Castiel destroyed his ass and making sure that he couldn’t walk for a week. Dean came first moaning Castiel’s name, well, a garbled version since he couldn’t even make a coherent word. Soon after came Cas, continuing to thrust through his orgasm and filling Dean up with his cum. Castiel pulled out slowly, all his muscles felt like jelly and he was trying his hardest not to fall on top of the mechanic. He laid down next to Dean, both men panting hard. Cas stared at the ceiling, thinking of how amazing the sex was before turning to Dean and asking, “Got any recommendations for what fridge I should get?”


End file.
